Put Aside Differences
by Gurly HR
Summary: They fought at first, but Rookie will help Noble 6 in the end. They will have to put aside their differences. Fem!Noble6/Rookie


_Flash Back_

_"Noble Team, meet the ODST's," Carter introduced to the team of ODST's. Buck stepped forward and shook their hands, followed by his team._

_Rookie or James watched the one that stood out the most. The yellow armored Spartan. He shook the Spartan's hand and stood there infront of the Spartan._

_Noble 6 or Alexandria watched as the Rookie looked at her. She rolled her eyes, but he could not see with her helmet._

_She took off her helmet and glared. She didn't do well with people just staring at her. Alex would get self-conscious and that made her angry about being worried about her looks. It made her feel like the weak 18 year old she was. "Something you need, Soldier?" Alex's Latino's accent thick._

_Rookie took in the sight of her. Brown eyes, choclate brown-black hair in a bun, eyes in a glare- He was interrupted in his thoughts by the Spartan talking. "You're a girl?" he splutters out, covering his mouth earing yet another almost could kill glare._

_"Yes, I'm girl. So, please move out of the way so I could go meet someone... I don't know... Interesting?" Alex said, bitterly, bumping into him harshly while walking to talk to Romeo._

_Rookie stood there shocked. The girl was harsh and mean. But yet, she seemed nice. He watched her talk to Romeo, and she seemed completely fine._

_Romeo put his arm around her, earning a blush creeping on her cheeks. They both laughed and walked away... Leaving Rookie the slightest bit jealous._

_Rookie had rage boiling in his veins. What'd he do that she was so harsh to him? She talked to Romeo and she's completely fine! He glared darkly at her figure walking away._

_But he felt something in his heart that wasn't rage... It was a crush developing on the Spartan._

_Flash Back Ended_

"Get on board, Spartan! We gotta get the hell out of here!" The marine shouted as Alex watched petrified of Emile's death.

She shook her head, her helmet bouncing lightly. "Negative sir, I got the gun," she said, as she walked away.

Rookie watched in horror as she walked away. "Noble 6!" He yelled as he jumped off of the Pelican. Alex looked behind her to see the ODST wearing his armor and had a Assault Rifle.

Alex's eyes widened as she watched the Pelican fly away. The Spartan looked at the ODST. "Rookie! You're supposed to stay with them!" Alex claims throwing her arms in the air. Rookie shook his head, smirking lightly. "Negative ma'am, we got the gun," he mimicked her words. She glared darkly. "I said 'I', not we. Carter and the Noble Team are gone and I have my Lone Wolf stuff..." She trailed off as she walked away.

Alex then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Noble 6 flinched and looked behind her. Rookie had his helmet off, with his brown eyes having a serious look in his eyes.

"You're not doing this alone," He inquires looking deep into her eyes. "You're not Chief, you're not the damn Covenant. You're a Spartan. I'm an ODST. I want to help you. And you could use all the help you could get."

Noble 6 shook her shoulder away from him. "Whatever. I'm in charge. You do as I say," she stated walking away. "Oh, and Rookie?" she asked, while Rookie lifted up his head. "Don't, DON'T, get in the way," she claimed as she walked away.

Rookie shook his head. 'Damn, woman...' he thought. They continued fighting. A Zealot jumped out of nowhere and tackled Rookie.

'Er... Now I know how Buck felt...' he thought as he tried to pull it off of him. The Zealot tried to snap at his face many times, before it started strangling him.

Rookie gasped for air, until the Zealot collapsed dead. Rookie lifted his head to see Alex holding an Energy Sword. "Okay, so now that you've saved my life, get this thing off of me!" Rookie shouted, as he struggled.

Noble 6 shrugged, throwing the Energy Sword disgusted. "Do it yourself, man. I got more important stuff," she replied, running towards the gun. Rookie rolled his eyes, squirming after he pushed the Elite off of him.

Rookie jogged up to Noble 6 until he heard, "Take the shot!" followed by one more shot.

The Pillar of Autumn took off as Noble 6 and the Rookie watched. Rookie sighed sadly. Alex kept her eyes on the Phantoms coming their way.

"Why'd you come with me?" Alex asked quietly. James looked at her in surprise. He then shook his head, looking at the enemies she was looking at. "I don't know. You not coming on the Falcon scared me, and before I could register what I did, I jumped off," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Noble 6 finally looked at him. "You could still be alive. You could get a wife, have kids, and... live mostly," the young woman said, taking off her helmet.

James saw the look in her eyes. It was regret. He took her hand and discarded his helmet. Rookie was about to say something, but Noble 6 interrupted him. "You didn't have to help the old lone wolf... The uneasy girl... The girl who just enjoys the thrill of the kill," Alex admitted putting back her helmet.

Rookie shook his head. "I didn't have to. I wanted to. You're too awesome to die... Guess we don't have a choice now, do we?"

Noble 6 shrugged and said quietly,"Y'know, I regret how we met." Rookie held in a sigh. He too regretted how they met. But, here they were on the bridge of death, walking beside eachother.

"I guess... You staring at me gave me some uneasy feeling... I felt like everyone I became friends with... Would just... leave. I mean... I was friends with Jorge, and he sacrificed himself. Kat died just because of those damn bastards... Jun left with Hasley and I will never see him again. Carter died to get me and the A.I. to the Pillar of Autamn. Emile, he did his job and died a hero, but... I can't help but feel everyone I get close to is going to leave because of me. And now you..." Alex trailed off not knowing what to say.

Rookie pulled her into a tight hug. He felt somewhat awkward considering she was taller than him in her armor, but he felt right in her arms.

Like they were met to be in this position forever. Alex started to sob quietly, which Rookie tightened his grip. Rookie had always thought of her as she said she was, but he should've known that she was still a human being. She had emotions and a heart. Which, most Spartans lack sometimes.

Alex had the rough life, so her being a lone wolf made her feel good that know one will die because of her. She thinks that she let down her team, even if it didn't mean Rookie was in her heart.

But, James didn't care. As long as she was in his heart, he would give a damn if she was in his arms.

"I love you..." Alex muttered in her sobbing quietly. Rookie's heart broke. This is probably the last time they will see each other, and yet. She has admitted her feelings. Rookie then knew what he needed to do.

It took all of the courage he had left, but he knew this was the chance. Rookie took off her yellow helmet, along with his and leaned in to kiss her.

Alex flinched at the unexpected act, and Rookie had expected her to push away, but her lips moved in rythimn with his.

Rookie's heart raced, because now he knew she loved him.

Her lips were soft and comforting, full of love. Alex took note of his rough lips against hers, but yet they so intoxicating.

Between kisses, Rookie muttered, "I love you, too..." They pulled away and looked at the incoming Phantoms.

They both inhaled deeply, as they got their weapons ready. Alex's and James' eyes darkened.

"You ready?" Alex asked, putting grabbing James hands and looking deep into his eyes.

Rookie nodded and leaned in and kissed her one more time. They both put on their helmets and both said they same thing.

"I'm ready. And... _I love you_," they said as they walked towards the incoming enemies.


End file.
